


The Many Parents of Aloy Sobeck

by CZGoldEdition



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZGoldEdition/pseuds/CZGoldEdition
Summary: Art for the wonderful robinkitkat as part of the Horizon: Zero Dawn Secret Santa exchange! I've never posted artwork to Ao3 before - this is wild as heck so bear with me. c:





	The Many Parents of Aloy Sobeck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixelledrobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelledrobin/gifts).



  
Happy Holidays Tiara, I wound up fulfilling two of your prompts!! ♥

For the gen prompt of "Aloy and Rost + quality daughter and dad time" I went a BIT WILD and scripted a comic, here's the beginning:

To be continued in the new year~

And then to have a self contained offering as well, for the ship prompt of "Elisabet and GAIA just chilling":

_"You appear to be fading from consciousness, Elisabet. Shall I deactivate my projection to allow you uninterrupted sleep?"_

_"Mm? Oh... no GAIA, please stay."_  



End file.
